


Tell me what's going on

by NotAnAndroid



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAndroid/pseuds/NotAnAndroid
Summary: Green starts to notice purple acting up and just before their next mission.White gets homesick and Pink needs to comfort themBlue wants to know who his little sister is dating and isn't thrilled when he finds out it's his boyfriend's troublemaker sister, Lime. Red tries to get him to calm downAlternative title: I made the space beans gay.TW: There's some pretty vivid descriptions of panic attacks, PTSD and anxiety disorders in general. I'll warn in each chapter if there's something triggering going to happen though, so feel free to skip a triggering chapter
Relationships: Blue/White (Among Us), Brown/Orange (Among Us), Cyan/Lime (Among Us), Green/Impostor (Among Us), Green/Purple (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 4





	Tell me what's going on

>   
>  There was a thud as something hit the ground, then a pool of red blood.
> 
> Then there was someone underneath purple, struggling to move as the victim was stabbed underneath him.
> 
> The only colour he could see in these visions was red, until the final one.
> 
> Green.
> 
> He saw Green before the tentacles sprouted out of his spacesuit and killed the man in front of him.
> 
> His friend.
> 
> His love.  
> 

"Hey, are you ok?" Purple hears, snapping out of his daze. He turns to see his close friend, Green. The man looked extremely concerned for his childhood friend.

"I'm fine, just disappointed that my parents didn't come to wave me off." Purple replies, leaning on the banister of the balcony.

Underneath the pair, families were saying goodbye to loved ones. Black and White were waving goodbye to family, taking there time. Red and pink were desperate to get on to the ship for the new adventure they were about to go on. Cyan and blue were also saying goodbye but there families couldn't stay long as they were all very busy people. Orange had already left to get on to the ship, rushing to talk to brown who was also in the ship already, doing last checks. They had said goodbye to their family as they knew they wouldn't get to see them again today.

"Did your family come to say bye?" Purple asks, scanning the room as people walk towards the ship, family members with tears in their eyes. The crew was all wearing space suits but would be able to change when the ship got in to orbit.

"Told them not to." Green replies, running his hand through his hair. "I'm not good with goodbyes."

"Oh." Purple says, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't got good sleep due to the vision like nightmares he'd been getting recently. Green noticed the sleepiness but decided to not say anything. He assumed that it was from stress from going up in to space today.

"We should get going." Green says as he walks towards the entrance of the ship. Purple follows, desperate to get in to orbit and out of the space suit that he found stupid.


End file.
